gasmaskandrespiratorfandomcom-20200224-history
M65
The M-65Z is a German gas mask manufactured by the German company Dräger; production of the M-65Z started in the late 60's. The M-65Z was intended for military use however it is also used in industry. The M-65Z is still being used today by the German military for training purposes. This mask's intake valve assembly uses NATO 40mm filter and is compatible with all NATO compliant-filters. Another German company Auer produces most filters for all Dräger masks which fit perfectly due to Auer using the standard NATO 40mm threads on their filters. The mask features two triangular eyepieces which are made of acrylic glass; these lenses provide a great field of vision which is aided by the fact that the lenses almost never fog up (if the mask is fitted, tightened and worn properly). Upon inhaling, air passes under the chin so that the lenses don't get fogged up. The exhale valve and voice diaphragm are combined into one unit and air passes through them upon exhalation. The material which the mask is constructed of is mainly a dark, soft but sturdy Olive Drab-colored rubber, but the inhale and exhale valve assemblies are constructed of an O.D. plastic that matches the color of the mask's facepiece. This mask was issued in a rubberized canvas bag, but was also issued in a grey plastic canister, similar to that of the WW2 german gas masks, with the exception of the M-65Z's canister being made of plasic and being more oval than circular in shape. The mask uses an all rubber 5-point head harness that fits the wearer very comfortably, however the head harness can be hard to adjust at times. The M-65Z features an oralnasal cup made of the same rubber as the facepiece and has two inlet valves to allow air to pass from underneath the chin and into the mouth and or nose. The mask also has a 1/8-inch thick flap of rubber which surrounds the entirety of the facepiece to form a better seal around the wearer's face. This flap also adds comfort to the mask when it is worn. The M-65Z has a wire mesh that is located in the inhale and exhale assemblies, the mesh's function is to keep out dirt and any other foreign objects out of the inhale and exhale ports. The mask's intake and outlet assemblies are held in place with two O.D. or chrome metal clamps, which can be seen around the inhale and exhale ports. The company Dräger was contracted by the German military to produce both the M-65 and M-65Z. The mask is also very commonly seen in combination with older german charcoal lined NBC suits as well as the newer "Zodiac style" NBC suits, although today the M-65Z is still being used in training it has officially been replaced by the M2000 in 1999 and is slowly being taken out of service completely. The Iraqi M-74 gas mask bears a striking resemblance, and was likely based off of or inspired by the M-65. M65 Z without filter.JPG|German M-65Z Exhale valve (inside).JPG|Exhale Valve/Voice Diaphragm (inside) Inhale valve (inside).JPG|Inhale valve (inside) Control valve for anti-eyepiece steaming (inside).JPG|Valve which prevented the lenses from fogging Carrier bag + first aid kit.JPG|Carrier bag and First Aid Kit Carrier bag.JPG|Carrier Bag Front cover of the booklet.JPG|Front Page of Instruction Manual Manual 2.JPG Manual.JPG Sealed Auer filter.JPG|Sealed filter Category:German Gas Masks Category:Cold War Era Mask Category:Full Face Masks Category:Military Gas Masks